Jurassic World
Name '- Jurassic World™: The Game '''Developer '- Ludia Inc. 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.ludia.jurassicworld 'Category '- Simulation 'Type of game '- Dinosaurs 'Achievements '- 60 'Total points '- 58000+ ---- '''500 points #Legendary Part 1 - Collect 1 Legendary Dino #Super Part 1 - Collect 1 Super Rare Dino #Tricera-top! - Place a level 40 Triceratop in the park #Medium Rare - Collect 3 rare carnivores #Gene-Dealer - Sell 15 dinosaurs for DNA #Classy! - Obtain a dino of each class #Biodiversity Part 1 - Collect 10 dinos #Crown Jewel - Build the Triple Crown Hotel #See what I did there? - Build the Observation Deck #Yahoo!-John Hammond - Build the Heliport #Gastronomnom - Build the Jungle Bean Coffee Shop #You Are My Sunshine - Build the Solar Tracker #I Have the Power - Build the Generator Building #Ah-ah-ah - Build the Security Office #Hear me Roar - Build the Communication Station #Round the Jurassic World - Build the Revolution Ferris Wheel #Builder Part 1 - Build 3 unique buildings #Bingo! Dino DNA - Build the Amber Pedestal decoration #When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth - Build the Apatosaurus Fossil decoration #Mint Part 1 - Have 100k coins #Nomnivore Part 1 - Have 50k food #Stranded Part 1 - Have 1k DNA #Park Manager - Complete the tutorial #Sense of Security - Complete the mission A Prudent Man #I Feel Pretty - Complete the mission You Only Live Once #Power House - Complete the mission Government Approved #Protein - Complete the mission Reach Out #Five Star Hotel - Complete the mission Snake Pit #FEED ME!! - Complete the mission Rising Tide #Ferocious Fusion - Evolve 5 carnivores #ALAN! - Defeat a T-Rex in battle #A to Z - Enter the credits #Clawing your way - Win 5 battles in a row #Flight of the Valkyries - Win a battle with 3 pterosaurs #Underdino - Win with 1 dino against an opponent with more #LEVEL UP! Part 1 - Reach park level 5 1000 points #Legendary Part 2 - Collect 4 Legendary Dinos #Super Part 2 - Collect 6 Super Rare Dinos #Biodiversity Part 2 - Collect 25 dinos #Builder Part 2 - Build 6 unique buildings #Mint Part 2 - Have 1M coins #Nomnivore Part 2 - Have 500k food #Stranded Part 2 - Have 20k DNA #Jurassic World - Complete the mission Hoskins Challenge #No wonder youre extinct! - Lose 25 battles #Herbicide - Win a battle with 3 herbivores 1500 points #Legendary Part 3 - Collect 9 Legendary Dinos #Super Part 3 - Collect 11 Super Rare Dinos #Its over 9000! - Evolve a legendary dino to level 40 #Biodiversity Part 3 - Collect 50 dinos #Builder Part 3 - Build 10 unique buildings #Tasteful - Build 7 unique decorations 2000 points #Mint Part 3 - Have 5M coins #Nomnivore Part 3 - Have 2,5M food #Stranded Part 3 - Have 60k DNA 5000 points #LEVEL UP! Part 2 - Reach park level 25 10000 points #LEVEL UP! Part 3 - Reach park level 50 3 secret achievements Category:Secret achievements